


Well Then, Now We Know Who Has to Start That Conversation...

by Ellie_S219



Series: Grimmons  Short Stories [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Literal Closet, Love Confessions, M/M, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Question/Prompt:What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?





	Well Then, Now We Know Who Has to Start That Conversation...

**Author's Note:**

> This series was a bit of a late night idea that I had while looking at some questionnaires on Pinterest, the idea that the fic is based on the pairings reaction to the question being asked. Let me know if you like the idea!
> 
> In the middle, it's all Simmons talking and I just separated the paragraphs because otherwise it'd all just kind of blur together.

 

 

Donut was being annoying again, not that Grif was surprised, he had gotten his latest issue of one of his magazines, and he was questioning Grif and Simmons claiming it to be a team-building exercise.

"What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?" Donut asked cheerfully as if the questions he was asking weren't extremely personal.

Grif answered at the same time as Simmons. He said, "Definitely being the one talking."

Simmons answered, "Being the one watch the person answer, I'm socially awkward enough without having to feel awkward for someone else."

Donut smiled, "Interesting, I guess we all know who's going to have to start the love confessions between you two then, huh?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Grif and Simmons yelled at Donut as he ran off to talk to Lopez.

"Nothing!" Was Donut's only response.

"Jackass, what the hell is he even talking about?" Grif asked happy that he had his helmet on to cover his face.

"No idea," Simmons answered quickly, and that was the last that the situation was talked about for that day.

*****

About a week later, Donut was talking to Lopez about his latest plan.

"It's total bullshit, Lopez. I swear, if Simmons doesn't get his shit together within these next few days, I'm going to lock them in a room together 'till they work their shit out."

"Tu haces eso, idioto." (You do that, dumbass) Lopez said as he continued working on the jeep.

"You know what Lopez, that's a great idea! I could just do that today since Grif is taking a nap in the supply room, and I can ask Simmons to take inventory for me today!" 

"Realmente te odio, idiota rosa." (I really fucking hate you, you pink douchebag.) 

"Thanks for wishing me luck Lopez!" Donut said as he ran off. 

*****

"Hey Simmons, can you do me a favor?"

"What Donut?"

"Grif was in charge of taking inventory of the supply room today and he still hasn't given me the numbers. I was hoping I could ask you to do it for me while I work on some other upgrades for the base. I'm making a red tablecloth for the dining room, and after that, I'm going to go help Lopez with the jeep."

Simmons sighed, "Yeah, sure. "

"Thanks," Donut said following Simmons to the supply closet. 

Simmons opened the door and Donut hurried to lock the door and break the handle. Simmons immediately panicked, "Donut! Donut you locked the door!"

"I know Simmons, this is for your own good! I'll open the door once you two talk about your feelings. We'll all be away from the base for the next hour and a half, so if you're gonna have a quickie you better rush through the feelings chat. Bye Simmons!" 

"Goddammit Donut, open this damn door!" 

"Remember the questionnaire, Simmons!"

Simmons continued yelling at the door for about thirty seconds before he heard another voice in the supply room yelling. 

"Simmons!"

"Grif?"

"Yes, jackass is there a reason you interrupted my nap?"

"Donut asked me to help him by taking inventory and now he's locked us in here."

"Oh, then can you turn off the light, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Fine." 

Simmons shut off the light in the supply room and listened as Grif readjusted his pillow before going back to sleep. Grif's breath had just started evening out when Simmons got bored and started thinking out loud to make himself less worried about the darkness that surrounded him.

"You know, Donut's plan seems so fucking stupid. What the hell did he mean by that questionnaire, even if he meant to figure out which one of us should start this conversation, the question implied that I would have to be looking at you when I said any of this crap." 

Simmons stopped for a second when he thought he heard Grif moving around but quickly picked up again once the silence started bothering him, "Who the hell does he think he is anyway, by locking us in here he just made it to where neither of us would believe the other if we said anything. We'd just think that we said it so he'd let us the hell out of here. It's not like I could sit here telling every single time that I've panicked because I realized that I was starting to fall in love with you and expect you to believe me."

"I couldn't sit here and tell you about that time that you bothered me when you asked if I was okay, I said I was fine and you said that you didn't believe me and you brought me snacks and watched tv with me until you thought I felt better. I thought that it was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for me. Or the time that I was complaining about Donut for two hours, and I thought you'd get bored and tune me out, but you stayed the whole time and smiled and added random comments about how Donut was an asshole."

Grif started moving around in his sleep a little, but he'd fallen asleep on the couch in the base often enough for Simmons to know that he did that even though he wasn't going to wake up. Grif moved to where he was facing away from Simmons but his head was right next to Simmons' leg. 

Simmons started running his hand through Grif's hair and continued, "You know, I like talking to you when you're asleep. I like talking to you when you're awake too, but when you're asleep I can talk to you about a lot more stuff than I can when you're awake. Like I can talk to you about how much I hate the fact that you know how to calm me down whenever I have a panic attack but how I'm so happy that if anyone in the world had to figure out, that you were the one that paid attention to what the hell was going on. When you're asleep I can talk to about the fact that even though I always call you fatass it’s actually because I spend half the time wondering what it’d be like to fall asleep with you next to me.”

“You know, when I first realized that I love you, it pissed me off. I blamed you, it wasn’t my fault you’re funny, and nice, and that I’ve gotten to the point where I can’t picture what my life would be like without you in it.” Simmons sighed, “God I’m an idiot.”

Grif moved around again, slowly at first, but quickly turning around to face Simmons and pushing himself up with his elbow. 

“No you’re not, but if everything you just said was a joke than I’m going to be pretty fucking upset.”

“What?” Simmons asked jumping back a little, “Oh God, you heard all of that?” Grif nodded, “I’m so sorry, Grif.”

Grif rolled his eyes, “You ever wonder why we’re here?”

“What?”

“Why are we in this closet?”

“Because Donut’s a dead man walking?” 

“Sure, but also because neither of us can talk about feelings and everyone around us got fed up with the mutual pining.”

“I didn’t mean for you to hear any of that, Grif.” Simmons said turning away.

Grif rolled his eyes and grabbed Simmons face and turned it back to him. “Look, I’m not good at doing this, and I’ve already said about as close as I’m going to get to actually saying it so I need to to pay attention.”

“Pay attention to what, the fact that you’re stuck here with me until Donut gets back?”

Grif leaned in to kiss him and only stayed for the second it took Simmons to jump back in shock.

“Dex, I-”

“I love you,” Grif said without thinking as he rested his forehead against Simmons’. 

“What?”

“I um,” Grif cleared his throat, “I love it when you call me that, and you in general, but I figured that you picked up on that when I said the pining was mutual.”

“I love you too.”

“Good, now since I’m pretty sure Donut said he wasn’t coming back for over an hour, so I believe there was some mention of wondering what it’d be like to fall asleep in my arms? I’ll have you know that I am extremely warm.” Grif said reaching his arms out.

Simmons smiled, “Um, yep, that sounds, hell yes.” 

Grif nearly gasped as Simmons put his head on his chest, “Oh my God you’re cold.”

“Sorry,” Simmons started backing away.

Grif yanked Simmons back towards him, “Hey, it just means I need to keep you super close to me, which I was gonna do anyway. You’ll warm up in a second. No wonder you can’t get any freaking sleep, are you always this cold?”

Simmons was already beginning to feel the effects of being this close to Grif, “Hmm, I don’t know.” He murmured already starting to fall asleep, “You’re really warm, I’m staying here forever.”

Grif kissed Simmons’ forehead, “Don’t make promises you’re not gonna keep.”

Simmons shook his head, “I’m serious, I’m never gonna leave you alone now. Your cuddliness exceeds expectations by the way.”

Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and the promise to talk more later after they woke up and murdered Donut, or thanked him, seeing as this was his fault.

*****

Donut came back, fixed the handle, and smiled at the sight that awaited him. 

Simmons and Grif were asleep. Simmons’ head was on Grif’s chest and Grif’s hand was on Simmons’ back holding a blanket over him. 

The two had looked so peaceful that Donut didn’t want to bother them, even Sarge was about to start yelling orders before he saw them, but he stopped in his tracks. He saw them and sighed, grabbing Donut’s arm and dragging him away saying something about, “It’s about damn time, anyone that wakes those two up is getting a shotgun to the groin. I may not give a damn about Grif, but Simmons’ happiness is asleep in that room, and I’ll be damned if anyone’s messing up a happily ever after for my best soldier! Lopez, make sure no one goes and disturbs those two!” Sarge started getting a little louder as he got further away from the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
